


Anthem of Angels

by HannahRose063



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Sick Character, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRose063/pseuds/HannahRose063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Its the Earth year 2007 AD, Autobot and Decepticon clashes are growing by the day for survival. For shelter,  for a way to take back Cybertron, for a way keep the tanks full without cannibalism of the ranks. </p><p>Autobots have their 'Elite Guard' frequenting this mudball, bringing them energon while we live off something mined from the planets core called 'crude oil'. While it fills the tanks more than ration grade, tastes a little better too, something isn't right. Everyone just seems so ... Tired.</p><p>Decepticon Log 273 ; Blitzwing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts at Transformers Animated ep 11, and the detours of 'Megatron Rising' at Starscreams ever glorious fuckup that I can NOT just ignore out of 'comedic relief'. 
> 
> Co-written with Insanetriiplechanger

Tanks dropping into their pedes as the cannons’ turret head swung around to line them up in the barrel, almost felt like overkill  as its beam ripped through the battle plating of Blitzwing and his fellow general, frames jerking as the ship rounds tore them apart, quite literally, to drop back to the water like rain and bob about with twin sets of confusion of just _what_ kind of ship were some maintenance workers hiding down there?

* * *

 

“Help! Give me a hand! Or a foot! Or how about a pelvis!” came to the soft cackle of the jack-o-lantern face, trying to find some form of amusement of the situation as without help surely this was the end of the line. To rust on the shoreline of some backwater planet.

“My master, I have failed you!” Lugnut cried,  
 ‘ _Here we go again’_ thought Blitzwing,  
“Show me a sign that you forgive me!’

And yet, seemed Primus was in Lugnut's favour because hovering overhead was a familiar little seeker.

“Really, Lugnut? You couldn’t have asked for _any_ other sign aside that of _him_?” He hissed, pulling a nice smile back on his faceplates as the water spun his helm to look at Starscream.

“I’ll help you ‘downgrades’, but only if you place _undying_ allegiance to _me_ ”

Seeing Lugnut’s focai spiral to a pinprick of defiance Blitzwing was pinging him privately over a communications frequency before that jawplate could drop to insult.

.: _Lugnut! I know that it has been several decacycles, but if Megatron is not offline, as you claim, then we cannot pledge undying allegiance to Starscream because we have already given it to Megatron, only loyalty. Starscream doesn’t need to know that. All we need for him to do, is to repair us and put up with him just a few orns. And, when we find our Lord… You can offline him in his sleep, okay?_ :. Blitzwing grinned.

.: _… Fine. But I get to say ‘I told you so’ when we see Megatron_ :.

.: _Of course, Lugnut:._

“All hail Starscream!” Came the twin faux cheerful chants.


	2. Look before you leap. Think before you speak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues after Transformers Animated ep 11, and the detours of 'Megatron Rising' at Starscream's ever glorious fuckup that I can NOT just ignore out of 'comedic relief'.

.: _Blitzwing, you said a few orns. **ORNS**. I have watched the sun of this planet rise and fall fourteen times and we are still not looking for Megatron! We just doing … **this**!:_.  
Lugnut growled over the communications frequency as he watched Blitzing collect another armful of crashed ship to pile in the corner while using his own spinal thrusterss to sweep the space dust out of the room, gesturing about them in anger at how _low_ Starscream had forced them to stoop;

_Tidy the rooms!_

_Repair the ship!_

_Fetch me more earth oil!_

_Clean my wings!_

_Show me your devotion!_

_Call me Lord!_

Yes, they could easily kill him in his sleep, but Lugnut had yet to have another one of his ‘moments’ with the voice in his head he claimed was Megatron to spurn such a gesture regardless how _slippery_ Starscream was. But _some_ of their battle components were still scattered about the lake and while Starscream was no medic, they could repair themselves properly when he had all his systems connected to him and could activate his self repair. He looked so strange with one shoulder turret, it kept messing with his peripheral.

Still, Blitzwing had found plenty of moon rocks to carve and polish in his spare time while Lugnut seemed more inclined towards getting the ship console fixed so he could get a proper comm.link to Strika.

Blitzwing remembered their conjunx ceremony, how despite all of life’s curveballs and drawbacks, how jittery Lugnut was both before, during, and after their vows. How Strika had still stepped forth to take those pinsir like servos and say ‘ **I do** ’. How despite their lack of relations, Strika still referred to him as a ‘brother in law’ and he was always welcome to be with them both during and after this war if location and time permitted. Family isn’t the one you are born into, that it is the one you make, and that Blitzwing would always be theirs, even if he wasn’t with them at the time. He wasn’t sure who had been more teary optic’d at the time; he or Lugnut.

Still, it continued to bring a smile to his face at Lugnut creeping back to berth in the dead of the night with a dopey little smile on his faceplates.

 

* * *

 

As both servos shot up to grab Lugnut around the back of the helm and shoulder paldron to stop him yanking the non calibrated part he had ‘borrowed’ from Lugnut’s weapons systems, he almost felt like a new recruit on the training mats as he hauled the seeker over his frame and into the snow with a great shake of the ground, Random making an appearance to return the weapons system with a cackled throw, watching it bounce off the fellow General and roll to a stop under Shockwave’s pede like a wayward ball.

‘ _Are_ you two rust buckets done yet?” He yelled, that _princely_ voice grinding on audials getting a glare from Lugnut and a innocent ‘I have no idea what you mean’ gesture from the triple changer.

 Ohp! Moral boost incoming.

.: _Mother is home_ :. Lugnut sent via his channel as he collected his _liberated_ part from Starscream and wandered off aways to reinstall it to his shoulders to keep it away from the purple fiend, Blitzwing’s lip corners twitching to _force_ himself not to smile.

“The _only_ reason you two metal heads are still online is because of _me!_ ” Starscream praised, drawing himself up and wings arched proudly. “The _supreme leader_ you have chosen to crush the autobots and lead the Decepticon’s to victory!”

But with Lugnut’s opti rapidly whirring to a pinprick, Blitzwing was leaving Starscream on his own for this one as he set to brushing his wings and treads free of invisible snow, but he was going to slink closer and observe Starscream’s face for that little tick of his optic corner at being stood up to by Lugnut’s stubborn personality. Also, because Blitzwing wanted to win that bet of 20 seconds from the moment Lugnut opened his intake till the facial tick began.

“You are not chosen!” Lugnut growled. Frag it, Lugnut had a good point.

“True. You did threaten us.” Blitzwing piped up, dace switching back before returning his gaze back to the quaint surroundings of snow covered forest and mountains.

“Silence! My point is we now stand on the very _precipice_ of destiny, the allspark is within reach and it _will be mine_ ”

A servo raised to correct him about the _true_ reasoning of the Cause and he was slapping his servo over his helm at Lugnut kneeling under another one sided conversation with himself. At least Blitzwing’s thirds spoke back to him through him.

“Oh-kay, what’s _his_ malfunction?” Starscream asked, taking a slight step back from the bomber plane.

“Technical glitch. It happens” Blitzwing sighed, face whirring to make a ‘crazy’ gesture beside his own helm. “A lot, actually!! _Ahaha!_ ”

“It is _not_ a glitch!” Lugnut glowered, whirling on the pair. “It is Megatron, and he commands us to deliver him the key!”

‘Great. Megatron’s offline and I’m stuck with his two bat-slag insane generals. Moment I am off this retched rock, I am swapping them out for Strika and Cyclonus. At least they are without glitches’ Starscream pouted, before perking up. ‘Wait...’

“Megatron? Did you just say _Megatron_? _Did he just say ‘Megatron’??_ ” He yowled, twisting to look at Blitzwing to see if _surely_ he was not a fanatic too. Megatron was dead! Time to let Lugnut down gently.

“There _is_ no Megatron! Megatron is _offline! TERMINATED! I did it my—saw_ it myself” He huffed, posture changing instantly and suddenly much _calmer_.

“No. No!” Lugnut said, stepping up and leaning into Starscream’s airspace. “Lies! Megatron lives! We must obey! Our glorious-”

“-Hold on a moment, Lugnut” Blitzwing said as he stepped up behind Starscream, a servo on the other’s shoulder plating where the wings jutted and curling his servo in an iron grip he was renowned for. “Starscream? You just said ‘I did it myself’”

“... No I didn’t! I said I _saw_ it myself” Starscream quickly twittered, wings sinking down and servos wringing each other. ‘ _Ohh, this is bad. This is bad’_

“Correct, you did say that, _after_ you corrected yourself from saying ‘I did it myself’” Blitzwing glared, claw tips drawing beads of energon to the surface of his plating as he leant in. “Because ... If you _were_ behind Megatron’s disappearance, that is mutiny and makes you a traitor. And _if_ that were the case and you _were_ playing leader, _perhaps_ making them play servants _really_ wasn’t the safest move to make” Blitzwing whispered, shoving him forward into Lugnut’s waiting servos and striding for the trees, bomber dragging Starscream after him.

“But, I trust Lugnut right now about his comment of the allspark as they Autobots _do_ have it. So, we _will_ be back for you in a few hours but we need you to stay _right_ here till we get back” he said, striding a loop around a sizable tree and patting it fondly.

“I doubt you would remain put if we asked you, nor do I possess any chain to bind you to your post like a traitorous little hound, but it is a good thing that I am rather resourceful” he said flatly, nodding at Lugnut.

With the pinsir’d servos around the slender silver throat of the jet, he was pinning the mech back first against the tree, wings flicking in panic and trying to push Blitzwing away from out behind him, unable to see with the wooden blindspot behind him.

“Wait! Waitwaitwait! I can give you more than Megatron did! You can be my Second in commands’! I will get you your own planets when the war is over! Lugnut! I can arrange you and Strika on your next assignment together!” He howled, kicking and flailing at the bomber who aside the resonating _thnk!_ s of pedes on plating didn’t so much as budge.

“Thats the thing, Starscream, Megatron has already given us what we want” Hothead snarled as he took up a wing in each servo, the scream of wing metal and seeker filling the snowy woodlands as Blitzwing bent and bent and bent them around the trunk till the tips overlapped, keeping him in place by his carving knife through the middle of each overlap to pin the screaming seeker to the tree like some framed earth insect.

“Loyalty” Lugnut grunted, transforming.

“Ooh! Look!” Blitzwing crowed as darted about the thrashing ‘leader’.

“Stars really do scream! Ahaha!”


End file.
